runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Identity Crisis
There were once a group of Fremennik who left Rellekka and discovered magic. The Fremennik cast them out for they believed that such power could only belong to the gods. Some members of the group discovered a bunch of scrolls which when read allowed the reader to manipulate the Anima Mundi in such a way that the user became a different species entirely, they called themselves the Animani. This was too much for the Fremennik. They declared war on the Animani and almost entirely wiped them out. The Animani began to practice in secret and today very few of them remain. Among their number is Olaf Bjornson, the leader of the Animani who aims to teach everyone he can about Transmogrification. Requirements Olaf's Arrest To start this quest you must speak to Olaf Bjornson in his house south-east of Rellekka. O: Hide, they're coming! P: Who's coming? O: No time to explain, just hide! There's a secret trapdoor under some floorboards over there. Go to the floorboards and hide underneath them, then a cutscene will start. Dron, four men called hunters, four warriors and two warriors that look like Jarvald walk into the house. D: Olaf Bjornson, at last we have found you. Forgot to hide this time? No matter. O: What do you want with me? D: Don't be stupid Olaf, we know that you're the leader of the Animani. O: So what if I am? It's not a crime, is it? D: It is to the Fremennik, of which you are one. O: Bah! Go and boil your head! Olaf turns in to a bear and charges through the group B: After him! The cutscene will end and you will appear in front of the trapdoor. Information Go to the entrance of Rellekka and another cutscene will start. Four warriors surrounding Olaf walk past, the warriors are talking to one another. W1: Imagine what Dron will say when he learns that we lost two men to this maniac. W2: I don't want to. W3: I'll wager this fool doesn't either. W4: Who cares, let's just take him to Brundt. You follow the warriors to the long hall where Brundt will be talking to Dron. B: You say you sent your warriors to catch him. Well, where are they? D: There they are, with the prisoner. B: Well well, Olaf Bjornson, we meet at last. B: I've heard so much about you. O: Well, what are you going to do with me? B: I don't know. Leave him in the cells for the moment. The guards and Olaf leave and the cutscene ends. Talk to Brundt. P: What was all that about? B: Olaf is the leader of an old enemy of the Fremennik, the Animani. P: Who are the Animani? B: The Animani, like all people, were once Fremennik but they went away and discovered some ancient texts which spoke of a way to manipulate the Anima Mundi so that they could change themselves into a different species. B: Instead of destroying the scrolls the Animani used them. It was a form of magic more blasphemous than any other and so our ancestors declared war. The Animani were gone, or so they thought. After our ancestors' attack, wild animals began to attack them whenever they left Rellekka. They soon realized that it was the Animani, aiming to stop them from killing the rest of them. B: The ancient Fremennik said that they would not prosecute the Animani anymore. The Animani stopped attacking them but they practiced in secret, fearing that they were lying. Recently the Animani started to practice openly and I could not allow their blasphemous ways to continue so I started another war with them. B: They went back into hiding for some time, however animals became violent again and we realized that this time they were not just trying to stop us, they were trying to wipe them out. Olaf was once one of us but Peer the Seer discovered that he was the leader of the Animani. B: He fled from Rellekka before we could catch him and we have been after him ever since. P: So where are these jail cells? B: I'm sorry, but you can't know that until we know you better, .